Judgement Day
by Margarita16
Summary: Lena is a sixteen year old girl stuck in the new America, the dystopian America. No one can judge anyone, and if they do their thoughts are sent to government headquarters where they are analyzed, then decided if the thought is worthy of shaming, that is the person is brought out to the center of town plaza and is publicly humiliated.


Yellow, green, yellow, red, these are the colors I see on the turning trees as I whiz by in my electrically powered vehicle that seems to purr as it races across the winding roads of the Appalachian Mountains. "We're going to be late," my best friend Kara, notices looking at the bright blue digital clock beaming on the dashboard of my car. "Oh, stop worrying," I reply, "do you really want to see a man get publically humiliated just because he thought something bad about another person?" "It's tradition Lena," she snaps. "Well I think it's a horrible tradition," I conclude. "Be quiet, you know they can read your thoughts when you are judge mental, that chip in your head sends each miniscule word to the government headquarters, who knows what they've heard us say." "Do you really think they care what two teenage girls think?" I ask, annoyed by Kara's paranoia. "They could, ever since those mass suicides in 2023, they've been in our minds." "Do you ever hear it?" I ask. "Hear what?" "The chip, in your brain, every time one of my thoughts is sent to the government, I hear this swishing noise in my head." "Yeah, I do." Kara answers. We're silent for the rest of the ride to the plaza for the annual shaming. When we arrive, there are government officials in what seems to be blood red armory surrounding the plaza. "How will we ever find a parking spot?" I whine. "There," Kara says pointing to a spot about 10 yards away from the officials. I drive towards the spot when suddenly, a boy around the age of 16 dashes across the bustling street in what seems to be red and blue striped pajamas. "What the," I start and then notice soldiers in green chasing the boy, "get him!" they yell. For some reason, I listen to the soldiers because before I realize what I'm doing I'm out of my small silver car and chasing the boy myself. "Wait," I yell trying to keep up with the mass of dark hair slipping away from my view. I don't know why I yelled though; I doubt it would have stopped him. I begin panting knowing I wouldn't be able to keep up with him much longer. He still seemed to be going strong though, as if he might have been a track runner in another lifetime. I'm surrounded by the colors again, yellow, green, yellow, red. I'm in the forest. This begins to scare me; I have no idea where I am now. I stop for a minute to catch my breath, bending over when I realize the sun is also starting to set. "I'm impressed," a deep male voice says from somewhere above me. I jolt up, terrified. "Up here," the rough voice responds. I look up and see the boy in the blue and red pajamas high in an oak tree with the beautiful colors. "Who, who are you?" I ask gasping for air. "I'm the one they're planning on shunning today." He replies, "by the way, why did you start chasing me?" "I, I don't know," I say trying to figure out a reason. "Well, pleased to meet you, but I should probably get back to running away before the soldiers catch up to me, unless you're going to take me in." He says raising an eyebrow quizzically. "It depends," I reply, "how bad was your judgment?" "I didn't even judge anyone!" He yells as he loses his balance from the branch of the tree, and comes tumbling down to the leaf scattered forest floor. "Are you O.K.?" I ask moving toward his limp body to give him a hand. "Just dandy," he says sarcastically while I help him up. Standing, I see that he is very tall, probably around six and a half feet. I also notice that his hair is not dark, but a sandy blonde color, and he has bright emerald eyes. "You're sure you're alright?" I ask a little worried. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine." He says brushing leaves and dirt off his striped shirt. "So if you didn't judge anyone, then why were you running away?" "They had the wrong guy," he answers looking straight into my eyes, and for some reason I truly believed him. "I think I would have gotten shunned eventually anyway though," the government has already been sending more and more of my thoughts to headquarters." Why is that?" I ask. "Because I'm starting a revolution." He stands taller as he says this, seeming proud. This idea takes me aback. No one has tried to stop the microchip installation since it's inception.


End file.
